It Was Always You
by california2015
Summary: They left her, they left her with them. With the Dark Lord himself. He wants her and he won't let anyone touch her, but someone refuses to listen. Someone who surprised even himself and he won't give till she's his.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

"Little Hermione Granger." Fear washed over her skin. She brought her eyes up and there he stood. the Dark Lord. "Pathetic." He spat. Hermione pushed her self off the floor despite the burning pain that rang through her, screaming for attention.

"I'm not PATHETIC!" She yelled clinching her fists. Oh if only she had her wand!

"How dare you!" Bellatrix defended. "Crucio!" Once again that searing fire spread through her but Hermione bit her lip.

"Pretending to be strong? Why don't you give up? They're never coming back for you, they left with out sparing a thought for you." His voice whispered into her ear, she felt as though it was crawling all over her skin. Her heart was pounding and jumping into her throat. He was right, they didn't wait for her they didn't even look at her they just left her here. "Ah finally! Realization!" He chuckled. Hermione's jaw tightened in restraint for the cruel words she wanted to throw at them. Her eyes flashed to Snape who stood in the corner refusing to meet her eyes. 'Coward' she thought. The Dark Lord stepped in front of her and she locked her eyes with his they were filled with murder and coldness yet something else. "You show no fear...yet you know you're going to die." He muttered holding her gaze even tighter. "Leave us!" He ordered. The room slowly emptied.

"What, want to play with me a little before you kill me?" She taunted, what did she have to lose? She was going to be dead soon any way.

"The thought had crossed my mind but then I came upon another idea." He hissed dragging his wand along her throat. Hermione gulped.

"And?" She said fighting a cracking voice.

"I've heard things about you, smart and wise. Yet a mud blood. I sense the power in you. You are strong."

"Get to the point." She snapped.

"Crucio!" Hermione fell to her knees as he continued to hold the curse on her. She clawed at the inside of her palms as her body set flame. "You need to learn your place." He smirked slowly releasing the hold. Hermione said nothing instead she kept her head down taking in ragged breaths. "As I was saying before, I know your filthy blood may bring up some altercations with the others but I can not help feeling that there is something...there." His hot breath tickled the back of her neck, he gripped on to a big patch of her curls and yanked her head up. "Get on your feet!" Hermione stumbled and wobbled but made her way up. "Take your wand!" He threw the wand at her and luckily she caught it. "Defend yourself." He hissed. And his lips formed another curse but before he could she sent one towards him.

"Crucio!" Her voice boomed filling the room. He quickly blocked it and grinned.

"That's a little dark for you mud blood." He chuckled.

"Desperate times desperate measures." She shrugged.

"Very well, incarcerous!" Hermione couldn't even blink she fell back gasping as the rope tightened around her neck. "Aw come on now tell me that this hasn't bested you." She put on her best glare while fighting for air.

"In..cendio.." She rasped out her wand aimed at him. Thank fully it distracted him enough to make the rope disappear.

"There it is! That spark!" He yelled excited, a side shed never seen or heard of. He was a mad man finding this new idea or pet. "So powerful, it's surprising coming from a mud blood, kind of insulting and infuriating but intriguing nonetheless." He whispered running about the room and turning to look at her every now and then. She sat there staring up at him in confusion and disgust. What on bloody earth was he planning?

"What?" She asked looking at him like he was an idiot. Why was the Dark Lord blubbering about, when would he just kill her?

"Here's what I will tell you." He said bringing a hand across her cheek, caressing her. "I'm going to keep you, you're going to help me."

Hermione's face turned to one of anger and refusal.

"What?!"

"Barty!" He called out, and in seconds stepped one of his loyal death eaters.

"Yes my lord." He bowed.

"Take her to my chambers." He ordered waving his wand at her. Barty grinned and licked his lips.

"Gladly my lord." Barty grabbed her arms and pulled her up holding her tightly against his body.

"What?! No!" She screamed kicking and punching her arms out.

"Imperio!" Lord Voldemort waved his wand over Hermione and her mind felt empty all she wanted was to hear that voice again. "Go to my chambers." Hermione nodded. "See that she gets there." Barty nodded and carried the now more than willing Hermione as he made his exit. 'Fight damn it!' She thought yelling at herself but her body wouldn't budge from the pathway.

"You're a lovely one." He grinned placing his hand on my jean covered waist. 'Get your hands off of me!' Her mind screamed. "Fighting the curse are you love?" He laughed as the two walked up to a big wooden door. "In you go." He shoved Hermione in the room and stepped in himself. Hermione felt the curse being lifted and rage began sinking in.

"Get your grimy self away from me!" She jumped shoving him away.

"I'd be a bit more careful when yelling at a stranger girl."

"You're not a stranger Barty Crouch Jr. I remember you; 4th year. Harry told me about you." She stepped up bravely, swallowing her fears.

"Oh did he now?" He licked his lips.

"Yeah he did." 'Lie Hermione lie' "He said you were this weak little coward. Couldn't even fight your way past Snape or Dumbledore, why Voldemort keeps you around I don't know? You're rather weak."

"You'll pay bitch, crucio!" Hermione fell to her knees. "I love it, down on your knees." He gripped onto the back of her neck releasing the curse. He slipped a hand down into her shirt grasping her breast and roughly squeezing it.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!"

"Imperio." He whispered into her ear. 'No no no!' Her mind cried. "Aw it's not so bad beautiful, I'll be gentle I swear." He pulled her up and threw her onto the bed.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather you not take advantage of the mud blood on my bed." The Dark Lord growled entering the room. Barty jumped off of her and straightened himself out. "Release her please, she's useless in that state and I'd prefer a little challenge." He grinned a sly smile.

"Yes my lord." Hermione felt her self come back in control of her body as Barty walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Merlin..." She groaned feeling like she could cry.

"Looks like Bella left deep scars." Hermione looked down at her arm where mud blood had been carved in, she remembered Harry's horrified face when he ran into the room seeing Bellatrix sitting on top of her with a knife carving her like a pumpkin on Halloween.

"What do you want? Come to finish what he started?" She spat watching as he watched her. The Dark Lords gaze hardened, he grabbed her neck and pulled her off the bed. He shoved her against the wall, Hermione desperately clawed at his hands trying to be released but he merely laughed at her mocking her attempts.

"You do not speak to me with such disrespect it won't be tolerated! Unlike my friends I wouldn't lower myself to being Intimate with filth like you." Hermione winced and nodded. The Dark Lord released her and she dropped to the ground. Rubbing her throat she carefully stood instantly bringing her eyes to his. She wasn't going to be afraid of him. "You look me in the eyes with no fear yet I know you're scared."

Hermione's face wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm not going to be a afraid of you."

"Yet you fear death." He smirked.

"Yes but not you." His smirk fell and his fist slammed into the wall beside her head. "Why do you want me?!"

"You're going to help me kill Harry Potter."

"You can never make me do such a thing!" She gaped shoving him. the Dark Lord jabbed his wand into her throat.

"Silence you insolent little girl!" Hermione cursed her self for her anger. "Crucio." It was a whisper but a strong one. She cringed in pain and he pushed the wand deeper until she began screaming.

"Please!" She cried out, she began sliding down the wall but the Dark Lord stopped her. He kept her pinned there withering in pain.

"You want it to stop?" He asked she frantically nodded. "It burns doesn't it? Like fire spreading through you burning your organs up."

She continued to sob. "You look at me as though you are close to my standing which you are nothing more than filth. You claim you are not afraid of me but I look at you now and you see that I hold the power between letting you live and killing you! You are going to do as I say you aren't going to fight, your little Gryffindor bravery is going to cease! You will break and become the most loyal and faithful subject! You will stand by my side. You will fight for my cause!" Hermione could hardly understand anything anymore. The pain was too much she was going mad. Slowly going mad. "Do you understand!" She couldn't find words she did something she thought to be nodding her head but she couldn't be sure. Suddenly the pain stopped she fell into his arms and he carried her to his bed. She couldn't move, she still felt ripples of slight pain shoot through her causing her to jerk every few seconds. He held his wand to her chest and she felt a flood of soft cool liquid wash over her and she felt the madness pass through her but not all the way. She still felt this horror and fear rushing inside.

"Vol-"

"You will call me 'my lord'." He snapped at her. Hermione mumbled the faint words.

"Yes my lord..." And her world went black.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as day light leaked into the room. She sat up gasping her hands roaming over her body trying to make sure everything was still there. It all was. Even the blood coating her skin and she had this ache inside of her mind. This fear that now haunted her.

"Good morning beautiful." Hermione jumped covering her self with the silk sheets. Barty sat across from her an evil grin on his lips, he ran his hand down her leg and licked his lips.

"Get away from me." She whimpered.

"Now now beautiful you best behave, wouldn't want the Dark Lord finding out you're disrespecting his Death Eaters." Hermione's heart dropped remembering what the dark lord did last night.

"Away with you, Barty." The dark lord hissed entering his chambers with a bang of the door. Barty grimaced biting down his rage but he promptly got up and left. Hermione thanked the heavens the Dark Lord showed up when he did, she had been getting lucky like that a lot lately. "Get up girl, bow. Show respect or do I need to remind you what happens when you don't." She jumped off the bed and bowed to him keeping her eyes low. "Very good, you learn quickly. I'd feared I'd held you under the cruciatus too long and you'd be useless guess I was...wrong." He grinned bring his hand across her cheek. "Get your self washed and then meet me by the door. Do not take long." Hermione nodded and bowed before leaving him.

She ran into the wash room noting the sophistication of everything surrounding her. It was black marble and porcelain with hints of green in small things. Honestly she didn't understand why everything was so nice or why she was even allowed in his rooms. She walked over to the large shower and turned it on letting it heat. Hermione pulled off her clothes doing her best to avoid the stab wounds and the small cuts. Her body had been decorated with them. She looked like some one out of a horror film, her hair was a bush and had caked blood around her scalp. She wanted to ball up and cry, no one was coming to help her. No she'd have to do this herself, she needed to pull herself together she needed to stop being weak. She stepped into the shower and cringed as the hot water hit her skin. Hermione scrubbed the dirt and blood off and at her feet the water had turned brown she bit her lip holding in her sob. 'Be strong' she told her self. She turned off the water and stepped out wiping off with the softest towel she'd ever felt. Hermione put on the under wear, black pants and t-shirt that was siting on the counter waiting for her. She didn't even want to begin imagining the pain that awaited her today.

Hermione, as she was told, walked to the door were the Dark Lord stood.

"Follow." He ordered walking away, she scrambled after him and his long strides. "Inside." He waved the door open stepping in and waiting for her to enter as well. Stepping in she saw a large empty room with a glass wall peering out on a giant field. The view stunning. "Beautiful isn't it." He muttered staring out.

"Yes my lord."

"Arm yourself." He snapped tossing her a wand. Hermione barely caught it and instantly a flash of light hit her arm.

"AH!" She yelled.

"You wait to long! You have to be quick!" Hermione glared at him and flicked her wand producing Confundo however he waved it away like it was a simple fly. "Weak! Stop being so weak!" She sharpened her gaze and clinched her teeth. Once again another flash of light shot out and hit her but on her thigh. With out even thinking she threw an angry Crucio and it actually hit him. He hissed and a sly smirk tugged on his lips. Hermione stepped back from him suddenly terrified. "There's a darkness inside of you."

"What?" She whispered as he grabbed the back of her neck stoping her movements.

"I can feel it, it's strong. It's this ball of anger in the pit of your stomach. This rage this reason you didn't hesitate to use dark magic on me."

"I-"

"You're worth more than I thought you'd be, mud blood." He grinned. "Take off your shirt." Hermione looked horrified.

"But-"

"Now!" He yelled, Hermione moved quickly pulling it off and balling it up. She felt so indecent and vulnerable. "Turn." She turned away from him and immediately felt the pressure of a wand on her right shoulder blade. She felt something burn onto her skin. Hermione moved away from it but he held her in place.

"What are you doing!" She cried out as the burning continued. He pulled the wand away and released her.

"You belong to me now, no one besides me will touch you without feeling pain unless given permission. You wear my symbol."

"What!" She frantically looked over her shoulder trying to see it but all she got were hints of black ink.

"But-"

"What? Have you been thinking you'll escape? Did you hope that maybe your little stupid friends would come to save you? They aren't coming back! You are tainted, you belong to me now! You wear my mark, no one will dare even look in your direction with out my permission!" Hermione cringed back, she felt tears brim her eyes and anger boil inside of her. She could never go back...she wouldn't be accepted there anymore. She pointed her wand at him and shot him away from her. Over and over she pounded him with spells and curses. Over and over he deflected them. He was enjoying it! He was basking in her anger.

"You! MONSTER!" She screamed continuing to curse him. He laughed stepping closer and closer. He grabbed her wand from her hand and she fell to her knees.

"That's right little one give in, realize. No ones coming for you, no one will want you anymore...no one will want you but me." The words hit her like knives and her mind began to crumble. She gave in, at least for now.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will soon follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, here's chapter two!

The Dark Lord dragged Hermione into a dark spare room that smelled of fresh blood and rotting flesh. In the center of the room was a silver cage.

"What's that for?" Hermione stammered fear seeping in.

"I need to reach that darkness and I figure best way is to put you in a die or kill situation." He said shoving her inside.

"What?!" She yelled running and gripping on the bars shaking them.

"Greyback!" He called out. Hermione started frantically screaming and crying fighting to get out. Behind her she heard an evil laugh. She turned around.

"No! Please!" She sobbed. The Dark Lord handed her a wand and backed away waiting for the events to play out.

"How odd do I seem to find it that by happenstance tonight he's feeling a little more wolfey then usual." Greyback stepped closer his smile widening with each of his steps.

"Protego Totalum!" She cast stopping him at the middle of the cage.

"Weak! You are weak! Stop cowering behind a shield and fight!" The Dark Lord hissed tearing down her shield.

"Homorphus!" She yelled stopping his change.

"Better! But still weak! You're too weak!" Hermione growled in frustration. "Crucio!" She cringed back trying fight the fiery pain. She felt her blood boil and this rage surface from the pit of her stomach.

"Expulso!" She screamed. She watched as GreyBack exploded before her very eyes. She stammered back in shock dropping her wand.

"YES!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as the Dark Lord announced his excitement.

"What have I done..." She whispered in horror.

"You killed him. That part was quite clear. You let that darkness out, the darkness that is so incredible to witness." He opened the cage and took her into his arms. "Don't worry we will get you used to it, however I do think I'll need to start using my more expendable death eaters."

Hermione stayed in the cage fighting and killing off his weaker death eaters. Her darkness now radiated off of her skin. The Dark Lord couldn't be more proud. With her he didn't require the immense followers.

"Stay in here." He said leaving Hermione in his chambers. "Sleep restore your energy."

"Yes my lord." She bowed and watched as he shut the doors and locked them tightly.

"Finally alone time." Hermione jumped around to be greeted with the unkind face of Barty Crouch jr.

"Go away please."

"Heard you killed GreyBack."

"Yes..."

"And about 20 others." He grinned licking his lips. "Becoming quite the killer, eh?"

"I'm not a killer!" Hermione snapped. Barty pushed her against the wooden wall.

"But you are, you are. You're aura is this intoxicating darkness that I just want all for my own." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath heating her neck. "And I'll have you." He pressed himself against her tired and sore body rubbing his hands along her body a slight hesitation in his touches.

"Like hell you will!" She growled shoving him roughly, so powerfully it surprised even him. "You do not touch me!"

"Why not?" He stood towering over her, he grabbed her shoulder and cried out in pain. "What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing!" Hermione yelled watching him fall to the ground. Barty reached up and ripped the shoulder of her shirt off. He jerked her around and then scrambled away as quick as possible.

"Why didn't you say?!"

"Say what?!"

"He marked you! He claimed you!" Barty growled shoving her into a door and into a door handle. Hermione let out a sharp scream and held her side.

"Barty stop!" She begged as he began kicking her ribs in.

"You were to be mine!"

"I belong to no one!" She screamed coughing up blood.

"I'm sure he would disagree!" He grabbed her arm, pulled her up and whipped his wand out. "You're no better than the rest of us! One day here and you've already murdered more than most of us!"

"You're jealous..."she whispered.

"Shut up!" His face was panicky like he wasn't sure of his movements when he grabbed her face and kissed her. She pushed his chest trying to get him off of her but held on tighter. She could feel him cringing from what she was sure was from the pain of her mark. Why was he willing to endure it just kiss her, she couldn't understand. She was honestly surprised at how gentle he was.

"Barty..." She said when he let her go.

"I-" he backed away and then stormed from the room leaving Hermione speechless.

Hermione sat on the edge of the Dark Lords bed the feeling of Barty's soft lips still lingering. She fell back on the soft mattress a small smile beginning to form despite the fact he kicked in her ribs. Unfortunately that's when the Dark Lord stormed in and picked her up with his wand.

"Who's been with you?" He hissed. "I smell him on you."

"I-"

"Who?!"

"B-Barty! He wanted to-uh congratulate me on my kills!" She lied. The Dark Lord squinted his eyes and sat her down. "He's fine, he's not a threat!"

"No one is a threat to me!" He growled closing the gap between the two. "Why are you injured?"

"O-of course my lord and I fell." There was a prolonged silence throughout the room that was a broken by the sound of Hermione's growling stomach.

"Hungry?" He asked smiling, Hermione nodded thinking maybe he'd show her a kindness. "Earn your meal, we have a little prisoner here and he's taking up a lot of space. Why not add another kill to your list." He waved in two of his death eaters that dragged a man with a mop of red hair. Hermione backed away but the Dark Lord pulled her forward. "This is your old boyfriends brother, recognize him?"

"Charlie..." She whispered as his head was yanked up by his hair.

"Hermione?" He croaked.

"Kill him." The Dark Lord ordered handing her a wand. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no I won't."

"Stop being weak." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't care if I'm weak...he's family...I can't kill him..." The Dark Lord stuck his wand into her side.

"Do it, do it now. Think of your health." He whispered, she shook her head. "Crucio." Hermione's knees began wobbling.

"Stop it!" Charlie yelled, one of the death eaters kicked him in the ribs.

"Shut it!" One hissed.

"It's...fine...Charlie.." Hermione groaned as he strengthened the curse. "Used...to it.." Charlie's face was horrified.

"Come on my pet, it's simple. You're always so creative in your ways of killing. You want to eat, you earn it."

"No!" She yelled gritting her teeth.

"Fine, put him back. She can kill him tomorrow." He said letting the curse go. Hermione dropped to the ground and her eyes met with Charlie's.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed as he was dragged away.

"You will starve Hermione. You either kill him and eat or you die of starvation, and I won't let you die!" Hermione's head jerked up.

"Why can't I die?" She asked her voice soft.

"I need you. I can't have you die you're important."

"Why?" The Dark Lord grimaced and ran his hands over his pale skull.

"It's not for your ears yet." Hermione slumped down the hunger and ripples of pain nauseating her. The Dark Lord picked her up and laid her in his bed tucking her under his silk sheets and took the wand back.

"Why are you being so kind?"

"We all have our secrets, pet." He murmured vanishing.

Hermione sat up gasping, sweat on her brow from the nightmare she just had. She had killed Harry and Ron. Struck them down with this hate in her eyes. He was turning her into this monster, this thing she didn't ever want to be! Hermione flung the sheets off of her and she ran, she ran as fast as she could. Hermione couldn't even understand her reasoning, all she knew is she wouldn't be the person who killed her best friends. She dashed through the hall way and ran to the dungeons in the basement. She had to at least try and save Charlie she had to get out of here.

"Charlie!" She gasped searching for her keys.

"On the left." He whispered reaching through the bars.

"Got it." Hermione grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell doors.

"Thank you Hermione! Thank you so much!" He cried tears starting to leak from his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet." She said reaching for him then remembering she would hurt him. She waved him along and ran back up stairs. Fear was seeping into her very core, she had to get him out of here. Where was every one? It was like no one was even in the building and it was making her paranoid.

"There's the door they dragged me through I'll never forget it." Charlie whispered as they hid behind a pilar. They were so close they could taste it.

"No backing down now." Hermione ran for it shoving the door open and being greeted with the bright sky. "Oh my god..." She sighed. "It feels amazing..." Suddenly a loud growl erupted from inside the mansion.

"He knows!" Charlie yelled gripping her wrist and immediately letting go with a hiss.

"I can't go with you.." Hermione whispered the realization slamming into her at full speed. "I thought I could but I can't..."

"What?!"

"I can't, he'll follow us and he will kill you! I have to stay he won't let me go..."

"Hermione this is your chance, he's changing you. I can see it in your eyes, and you've got this feeling around you that I know is not the Hermione I knew." He said reaching for her shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me." She warned.

"Why?"

"He-he marked me, no one can touch me but him..." She stammered, Charlie's face was sunken. "Just go! Now! Keep everyone safe, please! For me! Keep Harry and Ron safe!" Charlie nodded and ran out of sight. As soon as he was out of sight Hermione turned around and smacked right into Barty's chest.

"Someone's been a bad girl."

* * *

Thanks oor reading! Chapter three soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing! Here's chapter 3!

"Barty!" Hermione stumbled back.

"Dark Lords very unhappy." He tusked licking his lips.

"For what?" She asked faking innocence.

"Oh my sweet beauty, did you really believe no one was watching? The Dark Lord practically stalks you, he's quite obsessed. In fact some are worried about this obsession they say it's infecting his mind distracting from his duties."

"He's-he's obsessed?"

"Don't you see it? He's completely infatuated! Honestly I thought it was obvious. Two days here and already causing so much trouble."

"What do you want?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Nothing more than to do the Dark Lords bidding and the Dark Lords bidding has led me here."

"What?"

"He wishes to see you."

Barty brought Hermione into the room where the Dark Lord angrily sat at a dark old wooden table with a steaming look on his face.

"You let HIM GO!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table. The Dark lord vanished with a thin black smoke and appeared in front of her. "Crucio!" Hermione fell forward clinging to the table. "I had so much faith in you so much...hope."

"I'm...sor...ry.." She gasped.

"Oh you're sorry, she's sorry!" He laughed holding the curse and looking at the death eaters in the room. "Well dear I'm sorry because I can't help this. You need to learn. Incendio." Hermione's clothes set fire, she fell to the ground screaming. She could feel the fire burn her clothes and reach her skin it felt as though her skin were melting off.

"Please stop!" She wailed trying to beat the flames away with her hands. "PLEASE!" The Dark Lords snake like features debating on what to do. She twisted and turned the burning getting worse and worse and she screamed all she could. The Dark Lord released his hold and threw her a jacket. She felt cold flood her body and she began to breathe again but that didn't change the fact that quite a bit of her skin had been burned off.

"Do you still wish to disobey?" He hissed at her.

"N-no." She sobbed feeling so much pain that she felt like puking.

"Barty, take her to my chambers." Barty nodded gruffly and picked her up bridle style.

"My lord..." He winced.

"Yes Barty?"

"The burning?" He mentioned referring to the mark, switching his hands around as he held her.

"Better move quickly." The Dark Lord grinned. Barty nodded again and began running down the hall. Hermione hissed and twisted as the cold air stung the burns.

"Be still, it'll be okay I swear." Barty whispered. Hermione felt the tears on her face drying she saw a brightness surrounding Barty's head and for some reason she never felt safer.

"B-"

"Don't talk, you need to be healed." He said kicking the door open running to the bed and laying her down. "I-I didn't know he'd ever hurt you this badly." He stuttered taking the jacket off of her reveling her naked burnt body. "Y-your his-his hope his new pet..I thought he-I thought he cared more."

"Bar..ty."

"Hermione..."

"I'm fine..." She said managing a smile, Barty's face was heart broken and Hermione felt a strange urge to make that sadness leave. Barty worked diligently pouring potions down her throat hoping they'd relieve her pain. A few even healed a few layers. Barty jumped away from Hermione's burnt body as the Dark Lord burst into the room.

"Leave!" He yelled , Barty vanished in thin black smoke and the Dark Lord walked over to Hermione. "I ...apologize Hermione."

"Ha!" She laughed rolling her chocolate eyes. "Apologize." She mocked. "You set me on FIRE!"

"I-"

"I could have died!" She screamed.

"I would never have killed you." He said venom in his voice.

"That's what doesn't make sense! You're Lord Voldemort! The most feared wizard who'd kill someone for looking at his shadow! Yet you keep me alive! Why?!"

"I need you."

"What for?!"

"I don't need to explain myself to some mudblood!" He yelled pointing his wand at her. Hermione winced back and the Dark Lord quickly lowered the wand. "I had to do it."

"Yeah I get it..."

"You'll heal, there...will be scars and..."

"I'm beginning to look like a mutant, failed experiment." Hermione joked looking up at him she saw something in his eyes soften.

"You look far from hideous." He whispered. Hermione raised a brow and he jerked back, his stony facade falling back into place.

"My lord?"

"Ah...goodnight Hermione." He said vanishing. Hermione groaned the burns still stinging and she let the exhaustion carry her away.

"Mione, where are you?"

"Ron?" Hermione whispered opening her eyes, she wasn't in the mansion anymore. She was in a forest it was beautiful, peaceful.

"Mione! I missed you so much!" His voice yelled, it was all around her she twisted and turned trying to figure out where it was but couldn't find it. Finally she came face to face with her two best friends, she was raising her wand at them. She couldn't stop.

"Avada Kedavra!" The words just slipped from between her lips and she watched Ron fall to the ground. "NOOO!" She screamed.

Hermione sat up screaming and screaming, Barty was at her side in seconds.

"Hermione!" He placed his hands on both sides of her face then feeling the sting quickly removed them.

"I killed him." She whimpered, the silk sheets falling off her bare skin.

"Who?"

"Ro-no one...why are you?"

"Don't question it just accept it." He said with a nervous laugh. Hermione's mouth turned up in the corner, why did it feel like she had just found a friend in this man? This man who was suppose to be her worst nightmare. "He's been asking about you, he's worried."

"What for?" She snapped sliding out of the bed and walking to the washroom not even thinking about her nakedness.

"He didn't say." Hermione looked over at Barty, he wasn't averting his eyes he was glaring at her full force licking his lips.

"Aren't you courteous." She scoffed.

"Aren't you shameful." He teased back.

"Well, I had my clothes burned off in front of nearly everyone. I've just kind of lost the shame and embarrassment I had." Hermione explained, she turned her head to look at her reflection. She had a giant red scar from the bottom of her rear to her shoulder covering her left side. In the middle it flared over cover the middle of her stomach.

"You look beautiful." Barty interjected as she critically looked at herself.

"I don't feel beautiful..."

"You should."

"Barty I know you said not to question it but a man of your history? It's just as confusing as what Voldemort's doing." Barty hissed at her boldness. "It's a name! I do not fear a name!"

"Yes but you fear the owner of it." A cold voice said from behind her. Hermione's eyes connected with the Dark Lord's and she felt the need to block her body. "Oh don't do that pet, I love that tiny body of yours. Barty leave!" Hermione now trembled as he pinned her against the black marble counters, she watched in fear as Barty vanished. His own face held a worried look.

"What are you doing?" She stammered.

"I feel like there isn't enough trust in this relationship, I figure I should at least give you one secret." He said running a hand down the burnt side of her body.

"Secret?" She asked, the Dark Lord waved a hand over his face and revealed a different face. This face was tan and young with electric blue eyes. He had hair, dark lush hair. Hermione gasped and for some reason her body reacted in a way that terrified her.

"This is me, that snake you see is for fear."

"My lord," she began.

"Tom, call me Tom."

"Tom, why are you telling me this?"

"Hermione, I've always noticed you, the brains behind that stupid trio. As foolish as I thought it to be, you have this brilliant intellect and I liked that. I got closer I watched more sharply. I saw this flicker, at first I was confused because there was no way miss golden girl could have this in her soul. I had to be sure. I released the Basilisk and it found you. With that stupid werewolf, when you howled it came to you. Krum, thick he may be, was filled with dark energy and he came straight to you. You attract it."

"But-"

"But nothing, you're who I've been searching for. You're who is going to stand by side for eternity. You will rule with me."

"I WILL NOT!" Hermione yelled horror struck, the Dark Lords eyes flashed red and his hand wrapped around her throat pressing her against the mirror.

"Don't even begin to think you actually have a choice in this, pathetic girl." He spat.

"I thought you didn't lower yourself to sleeping with filth." She gasped gripping at his hand.

"Yes, I struggled with overcoming that but I figured to have that power it had to be worth it." Hermione was disgusted. "Now come dear pet, your body won't be able to resist me. My mark makes you yearn for me no matter what you truly want." He said a smirk on his chiseled face.

"You disgust me! I'll never want you!"

"Yes you will." He laughed, he pushed her legs apart and ground his hips against her letting her feel his arousal. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and she felt her heart twist in anger at her bodies betrayal. "That's right pet, all ready longing for me."

"No!" She cried shoving him away. Her body shook with pain at the separation and she looked at her body in shock.

"The more you fight this the more pain your body experiences."

"How could you do this to me?" She covered her mouth with her hand, she hated this man so much.

"Easy, I wanted you and now I have you. You will be no one else's."

Hermione felt a shiver of approval run through her at his possessive words. She wanted him, she hated it but she did. Barty was far from her mind as she brought her lips to his.

Hermione lay gasping on the sheets her body drenched in sweat and guilt knotting in her stomach. Barty was now back in her thoughts. She had wanted the Dark Lord. She initiated everything that had happened. The Dark Lord now lay next to her, his true face still showing. He was beautiful but she could never truly be with this monster, could she? Hermione slipped out of bed and went to take a shower.

She spent half an hour contemplating under the hot water, what was she going to do? She felt like she betrayed everyone in the Order just now. Hermione pulled on her usual black pants and t-shirt and slipped out of the room noting the Dark Lords unconsciousness on the bed. She made her way to a far end of the house and entered an empty room with an open window.

"Expecto patronum." She whispered conjuring her otter, she whispered her message and sent it to Ron and Harry.

"Calling for help?" Barty's voice asked making Hermione's heart drop to her stomach.

"Barty!"

"I know you slept with him." Hermione's face heated. "I get it, he owns you...physically." He said walking closer. "But he doesn't own you emotionally."

"True." She thought aloud. "Honestly, if I may speak openly, I don't belong to anyone. Never have never will, you know I figured if I was going to be with anyone I would be with Ron. I never figured I would be anywhere close to this situation..."

"Ron...the ginger boy?" Barty asked. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yes the ginger boy." Hermione felt a small light begin burning inside her. "You aren't as bad as you seem Barty Crouch Jr."

"Thank you miss Granger." He bowed.

"Who would've thought a death eater would be my closest friend?" They both stared at each other for a moment, grins wide on their lips. All of it faded when a familiar face entered the room.

"Snape!" Hermione gasped.

"Granger?!" Snape asked confused. "Why are you still here?"

"Didn't you hear Severus? She belongs to our Lord now." Barty grinned slyly circling the stumped potions teacher.

"What?"

"Once again, he doesn't own me!" Hermione growled.

"Oh yeah? He sure got you to spread those legs quickly."

"THATS..private." Hermione yelled then lowering her voice looked down at the wooden floors.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I thought he would just torture you for information and then let you be. I didn't know he had other motives."

"Clearly." She spat venom icing her words. "At least you got one thing right. I was tortured." She lifted her shirt to the bottom of her breast reveling the burn. "Set me on fire."

"Well you did let the Weasley boy get away." Barty shrugged trying to keep his concerned side from sneaking into view. Snape looked speechless.

"I-"

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"Barty if you don't mind?" Snape asked waving for him to take the exit. Barty rolled his eyes and walked from the room. "I swear I will get you out of here." He said stepping closer to her.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Barty was right when he said I was...his..." She said with disdain. "He marked me for his own."

"Show me." Snape ordered, Hermione turned around and pulled the shirt up so he could see the marking. "There's a way around this." She jerked around shoving her shirt down.

"There is?!" She was practically jumping up and down.

"I'm sure of it, he will always have a power over you but he will lose whatever else he has tied to you. In other words he can make you want to give in, he can make you want to do what he says but you have the say on what you truly want. However I cannot undo this until you have escaped from him." Hermione's heart plummeted.

"But that won't ever happen."

"Don't be so sure Granger, keep the faith and meet up with me here tomorrow. Midnight." Hermione couldn't help herself, she wasn't thinking and she hugged the man, the man she once thought horrible and despicable. He shoved her off yelling in pain.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"That's quite alright, consider us even for my cluelessness." Snape panted straightening his robes out. Hermione nodded and fought a smile as her old potions master left the room.

Thank you for reading! Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, shout out to

MegGiry-TheAlbino for the awesome review!

Hermione stayed in the room for a few extra hours watching the rising sun looking at the sky. She loved feeling the wind hit her skin. It seemed like such a rarity. She saw her vision begin blurring, she was so hungry. Hermione hadn't eaten in nearly four days and it was beginning to catch up to her.

"Did Snape say anything important?" Barty asked sitting down beside her.

"Nothing you'd care about, why?" She shrugged.

"I'm your best mate, I can tell when something's not right." Hermione smiled and gave a short laugh at his mention of them being best friends.

"It's nothing, I'm just really hungry." She explained.

"When'd you last eat?"

"The day I got here." Barty's face had a flash of anger, he thoughtfully wrapped his arm around her then quickly withdrew it because of the sting.

"..come on let's get you some food."

Barty gave her some soup and watched as Hermione scarfed it down.

"Now Hermione, you'll need to cover the fact you've eaten okay?" Hermione nodded eagerly.

"I don't think I can thank you enough." She laughed.

"Don't worry about it okay? Just stay healthy." Barty muttered. There was a long silence until Hermione packed up a bit of strength to try and ask what she had been dying to know.

"Barty?"

"Yeah?" He asked, Hermione lowered her eyes and dropped the spoon into the empty bowl.

"Why...why did you kiss me?" She felt her cheeks heat up and she was sure he face was red as a tomato.

"I feel like this was enough friendship for today." He said getting up.

"Wait no, tell me why you did it. Please?" She begged reaching for him then taking the movement back. She saw that look in his eyes, the one that means he wasn't ready. She decided it was time to change the subject. "You know something? I miss human contact and I miss...being outside." He gave her a confused look.

"But you're touched all the time." Hermione shrugged and nodded her head.

"Yeah but only by him, and when I touch the people I really want to make contact with, I hurt them. It's annoying." She sighed resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. Hermione let her mind wander to Snape's words and she shook the sadness off. "No matter though."

"Really?" He sat down again.

"Yeah, it's time to celebrate! I just had my first break from starvation." Barty smiled and gave her peck on her cheek and took away her bowl hiding all knowledge of her meal. The room filled with a comfortable silence for a little longer until Barty spoke up as made his way back to his seat.

"What if I got permission to take you outside?" Hermione's eyes lit up like she had just gotten a rare antique book for Christmas.

"You could do that?"

"Well I could try, I'm sure if he let you we'd have to be training-"

"No that's fine, more then fine! Please go ask! Now!" Barty jumped back giving a small chuckle. Hermione wasn't wasting anytime, she shoved him out of the room hoping he'd be quick as possible. She watched him vanish into the black smoke and she fell back into the seat. Hermione felt this warm feeling in her chest and she loved it, she never wanted it to leave.

Hermione's favorite death eater stayed true to his word and asked the Dark Lord if they could go outside to train. The Dark Lord wasn't going to deny his pet anything especially since she was going to be trying to be one of them.

Barty led her outside both knowing the Dark Lords eyes were own them, both maintaining an aura of calm and raising no suspicions.

"Merlin it feels so good out here." She sighed taking in a deep breath.

"Yes it does, you do look so much better out here then in the gloomy mansion. It makes you pale and pasty like us." He joked as they walked to an empty field. "Remember, don't kill me please." He said placing her wand in her hand. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same right back.

"Fine I guess as my newest best mate I have to keep you alive." She sighed readying her wand.

"That you do."

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled he quickly reflected it.

"Levicorpus!" Hermione felt herself fly into the air upside down, she'd never been so thankful for pants. "You look so cute!" He teased.

"Oh shut it!" She snapped. "Mobiliarbus!" Barty jumped back out of the way of the tree and Hermione flew to the ground.

"Serpensortia!" Barty yelled. Hermione let out a shriek as the snake flew at her.

"Reducto! Stupefy!" Barty flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud. He let out a groan. "Hurts doesn't it-" she started. Hermione's head jerked around, off in the distance they heard explosions. Hermione looked over at Barty who had jumped up and was now running towards her. He grabbed onto her and the world around her turned into a black walled off room. "W-"

"Stay here don't move! I was told to keep you safe and that's what I'm doing." Barty ordered.

"But-"

"Don't. Move." He said upon vanishing leaving her alone. Hermione jumped off the ground and searched the room. There had to be a door, right? Looking around she saw that wasn't true.

"BARTY!" She screamed banging on the wall. What the hell was going on? All around her she could hear things exploding but she couldn't do anything it was like being trapped in a cube. Then she remembered the wand. She looked back at the floor where she landed. There it lay. "Oh you beautiful thing." She laughed. She picked it up and tried to apparate and soon realized this room wouldn't allow it. "DAMN IT!" Hermione stared at one of the walls and gave it one powerful spell. "Bombarda maxima!" The wall exploded and reveled an entrance to another room. Except this room had an exit. She ran to the door and flung it open, when she did she saw flashing lights flying through the air. She even saw familiar faces; Molly, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus. All the death eaters were there too.

"Hermione!" Barty had jumped in front of her blocking her from view.

"What are you doing?! They're my friends!"

"I can't let you be seen! They can't know you're here, I'm sorry."

"No! I need to be with them!" Hermione cried.

"He will kill them if you leave with them and you know it." Barty spat. "Sorry but I have to hide you." He grabbed a hold of her and apparated away.

"NOOO!" She screamed. Hermione was crying, she could feel the hot tears stream down her cheeks as she watched the people she loved most disappear in front of her eyes. She hit Barty's chest until she felt she could barely lift her own weight.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, letting her hit him and catching her when she finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Barty..." She whispered wiping her eyes Hermione felt around but couldn't find him. She noticed all the lights were out, she shot up. "Oh my god! What time is it?" She ran to a window, barreling out of the sheets that surrounded her. The moon was high in the sky. Snape! Hermione ran down the halls and found that room she had been in before, inside she saw Snape's figure staring out the window. "Snape!" She whispered running up to him.

"Be quiet!" He snapped. "You are late."

"I'm so sorry I passed out and I-"

"I said be quiet!" Hermione stepped back her brows raised. "Now listen carefully, the Dark Lord is planning a raid soon. He's debating on taking you with him, it's happening in 9 more days. Prove to him you're ready and it'll get you your escape. We can talk more tomorrow. Now sneak back to bed and act as ignorant as always." Hermione's mouth gaped and she scoffed. Snape glared down at her and she stepped away from him. Still mean as ever, she thought.

"Yeah okay." She said watching as he left her.

Hermione woke the next day, the Dark Lord was sitting across from her. He looked like Tom.

"You were suppose to stay inside the box." 'Great he's angry.'

"I thought I could help, I wanted to help." Tom jumped up and stormed across the room.

"You were given orders! You obey!" Hermione shrunk back. "You went against your command and for that, well let me just go ahead and show you." He pulled out his wand and jabbed it into her side and whispered those nightmarish words into her ear. "Crucio." Hermione began withering in pain while he held her down.

"Tom..." She whispered.

"You will learn your place!" He yelled. Hermione whimpered and nodded. He released the curse and stood up. "They would've taken you from me!" Hermione's heart was racing and so was her mind. Why would he care so much a bout me? A mudblood? Even adding up the fact she was marked by him it still made no sense. He didn't love, and he didn't care for anyone other than himself. Hermione squinted her eyes a bit and tried to explain herself again.

"I just wanted to help, I thought you wanted me too." She whispered sitting up.

"You aren't ready." He spat staring down at her.

He pushed his hand through his hair and paced back and forth. He didn't understand why any of this was happening, these feelings that had been washing through him since he first saw her. The thought that he could have lost her made him enraged. He needed to keep her closer, Barty obviously wasn't taking this to seriously. He would deal with that later. His eyes flashed to the girl on his bed, those big chocolate eyes looking up at him. Gah! What was happening to him? He never had feelings like this!

"Stay in here!" He yelled apparating from the room. He quickly changed his appearance back and entered the living room. His death eaters jumped up and bowed. He needed to clear the room. "We need to strengthen our numbers! Recruit more, if we are to carry out our plans! Leave me! Except you Severus." The room cleared out, Snape walked up to him and kneeled.

"My lord." He said his head low.

"I need you to keep an eye on Hermione, I can no longer trust Barty. He failed me and I fear he has grown affectionate to the girl. I want her safe. Understand?" He could see Snape's grimace of disdain from being taken from the tasks he had.

"Yes my lord."

"Good, you start now. I need to deal with Barty. Do not fail me, I won't be forgiving." He sneered.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, here's the next chapter! Thank you for the review MegGiry-TheAlbino, your answer is below.

Hermione was sitting in the room confusion still clouding her mind when she heard the door open and close.

"Well well, I heard he'd been keeping a prisoner but I never thought it would be you Granger." Draco. Hermione turned around gaze narrowed.

"What do you want Ferret?" His jaw clinched.

"You filthy little mud blood!" He strutted up to her.

"What. Do. You. Want!" Hermione growled.

"Snape sent me to get you and take you to him. He's got something to tell you." Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the room and down the hall. Held way down Hermione spoke up.

"Are you proud of what you did? Of what you've become?" She asked walking behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Killing Dumbledore! Become a death eater!" She yelled grabbing his arm.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Draco shoved her away and pulled out his wand.

"You're pathetic!"

"No I'm not!" He twisted the wand into her neck, his face covered in fear.

"You won't hurt me, you're to much of a coward."

"Cru-"

"Let her go Draco." Snape's droning voice announced scaring both her and Draco. He let her go and Snape stepped closer. "You were given one job Draco and you couldn't even do that. Miss Granger is correct you are a coward." Hermione looked at the poor boy and felt a sting of sympathy for him. "Let's go Miss Granger."

Snape led her to an empty room, it was open and beautiful. She loved it.

"Wow, what are we doing here?"

"It's my room." Hermione raised her brow.

"Do not pretend you know anything about me Miss Granger." He smirked, he looked over the girl soaking in the fact that she was so shocked about his room.

"Why am I in your room?"

"The Dark Lord told me that I was now in charge of watching over you. Apparently Crouch got a little to close for his liking." Hermione's cheeks reddened. "What have you been doing with Crouch, Miss Granger?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked. Snape plopped down in a leather chair.

"Likely story. Any way you will stay by my side for now on, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you may take a book to read, I'll only be a moment." He said waving to his walls that were covered in books. Severus stood and walked to the hall. Hermione's fingers ran along the books spines oh how she loved the feel of them. It was like she was back at Hogwarts and not in this dark place. Hermione pulled out one of the books that warmed her heart; Hogwarts, a History. She opened it and soaked in the lovely pages. "Feeling sentimental?" Hermione jumped back nearly dropping the book.

"You're back!"

"Of course I am, foolish child."

"I'm not a child anymore Severus." She snapped, his eyes roamed over her and he pursed his lips.

"I suppose not."

"What are we going to be doing all day?" She asked using the book to cover her front.

"I've been doing some reading on your marking. I've found some ways to help get rid of it. So far I haven't found anything to remove it completely."

"And you want me to help finding it?"

"Well it is your mark and you are the one wishing it to be removed, am I not correct?" She bit her lip and nodded.

"Then shall we begin?"

The Dark Lord fumed as he paced the gardens. What was happening between that mud blood and Crouch? Why was he so angry? Why did it matter so much? Was it because he'd claimed her? Was it because he was the one to take her innocence that he felt no other had the right to think they could touch her? His possessive nature was eating up his mind. He knew she didn't feel the way he did and that's what killed him the most. Why did anything of that nature bother him?

"My lord?" He snapped around his eyes enraged. In front of him cowered Crouch.

"You! What have you been doing Barty?" He hissed an evil grin spread across his lips. Barty's face cringed back. He dove into Barty's mind and saw everything; his kiss with her, the touches, all the shared feelings. He wasted no time giving him a very sharp crucio. The Dark Lord watched him suffer, withering on the ground. "You touched what's mine! You kissed her!"

"Please! I'm so sorry!" He screamed.

"I want to kill you so badly!" He ground out.

"My lord?" Barty asked fighting back sobs.

"I can't, you're important at the moment. Mind you, I say at the moment! Once that moment has passed you will be killed!" The Dark Lord vanished with that and made his way to Hermione. He was determined to win her over.

He entered the room to see Severus and Hermione thrown over a stack of books and the corner of his lips slightly twitched into a smile.

"My lord!" Severus jumped up and bowed, Hermione however gave him a forced smile. The Dark Lord chuckled a bit and walked over to his Hermione.

"What are you reading beautiful one?"

"Nothing, what is it you want Tom?" She huffed shutting the book.

"I want to take you somewhere, will you join me?" He held out his hand and Hermione gave him a suspicious look.

"I guess I have to since I know it wasn't a request." The Dark Lord gave a sly grin and once her hand was in his he apparated into Diagon alley. She gasped and grabbed his arm tightly. "What are we doing here?!"

"I decided it was time to let you out for a bit. Don't worry, no one can see us, well not the real us. We don't look like us." He explained. "We are now Gerald and Haley from France." He waved his hand over his charmed face and it became Tom again.

"You know, you'd look more frightening as Tom." She stated absentmindedly as she pulled him down the street.

"I see your fear is gone." He chuckled. "And the brave lion has come out to play."

"Well I figure that being in public might restrain you a bit." She said nervously. He smiled down at her, he loved how her brown curls fell around her and those beautiful brown eyes. He'd stopped questioning his unusual feelings and begun to just accept them. He only wished she could feel the same way.

"Tom?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I was wondering, I wish to know something. Why is it that you're so kind to me?" He softly grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. How could he do this? The words weren't coming. He'd just gone from the most dangerous man in the wizarding world to the biggest coward. He pushed is lips against hers, being as soft as he possibly could. He pulled away and the words began to flow.

"Something uncharacteristic of myself has happened." He started. "I have...feelings for you...I've been so confused about them for days now. I'm a killer, a murderer! I've preached about how mud bloods and muggles are filth and should be killed. Yet look at me! I'm here confessing my affections to-to you!"

To say she was taken back was an understatement. She didn't even know he was capable of this. Just a day ago he was torturing her!

"I-"

"I know you probably don't feel the way I do but I wanted to say how I felt about you before it became to late. Just allow me to apologize for my behavior to you. I know it was inexcusable and I'm not even in the right to ask you to return these feelings. However if I had the ability to ask what i wanted asked of you, if I could, I'd want you to at least give things a try." Hermione felt this strange warm feeling in her stomach but she knew she wasn't ready to think of returning those feelings. She still wasn't even sure what was happening between Barty and herself. However it was becoming clear she wouldn't be seeing him anymore.

"Despite everything, Tom, I think I will give this a try." She said meeting his beautiful blue eyes.

Hermione and Tom walked around the alley for a bit longer. She was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable around him. She still couldn't stop the feeling that it was so strange seeing the Dark Lord walking around, infatuated with a girl. Maybe it was just her.

Hermione dragged Tom into the her favorite book store and made her way to the back.

"This is one of my favorite places." She said.

"It was one of mine as well." He laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." He looked down at her adoringly. They both grabbed some books and sat down across from each other and began reading. On lookers would figure they were a usual nerdy couple enjoying their books. The real truth was to harsh to even consider.

Hermione would find herself sneaking glances at Tom and blushing when he caught her. She felt so childish, maybe it was him admitting his feelings for her but she was beginning to see him in a whole new light. They'd stayed there for hours until Hermione's stomach started growling.

"Let's get you some food." He said pulling her up and setting the books back.

"No more starving till I kill one of my friends?" She replied a bit harshly, she could see him wince.

"That was another inappropriate action, I treated you like you weren't worth as much as you are."

"Because I have a darkness I know." She sighed walking out of the store.

"More than that, i had begun to notice you and I was refusing to believe that it was real. I took it out on you."

"I'm glad you are finally admitting all of this and I appreciate it." Tom looked at her hopeful. "It makes it easier to forgive."

"So you forgive me?" He asked.

"I do. However I hope you'll understand this means you can no longer treat me the same as you have."

"Of course, it hurts me to hurt you."

Hermione looked a little shocked at his words.

"I'm still trying to get over the face that you feel such a way."

"I know it's unusual and unexpected. I never thought I'd feel anything but hate. You make me feel this happiness. It's like I no longer want to kill everyone who annoys me." He chuckled. Hermione just stared in awe, he was laughing! He was smiling! It was incredible.

"Let's go get that food."

They'd arrived back at the manor at sun down, she was laughing at something funny he had told her and he had his arm drawn casually around her waist. He walked through the doors as Tom, he heard gasps. There in front of them was Narcissa and Draco, they'd never seen him as Tom. Draco's eyes were locked on the arm around her waist.

"What are you gawking at?! Don't you have things to be done?!" He hissed. He shoved passed the two with Hermione at his side.

"Tom?" She whispered as he stormed into his room. He turned to her and saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"It's fine, I'm fine. They've never seen this face. I never show anyone this face..."

"You should you know...it's very handsome." Tom raised his brow at her. She thought he was handsome?

"Tom?"

"Yes?" He asked bringing her closer.

"You see, I've never felt a kiss like the one you gave me before and well I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Instead of finishing her sentence she brought her lips to his. He loved it, he never wanted to let go. At that moment he knew he had her, she was going to be his forever. She pulled away from him.

"That was..."

"Incredible?" He threw out that sly smirk on his lips. Hermione blushed and nodded. Oh he loved that blush. "Come let's go to bed." He saw her hesitation. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you, I promise." He placed a hand on her cheek and gave it a gentle rub. "...let me explain the other day...I was just angry and confused and I thought I'd get over those feelings if I did what I did. I was wrong. I shouldn't have used you like I did."

"Thank you." Hermione said climbing onto the bed. The Dark Lord slid in beside her and closed his eyes. In the darkness he heard a soft snoring, he couldn't help but smile. He settled into a light slumber and half way in he felt two little arms wrap around his arm and a head snuggle into him. He couldn't stop this warm feeling from spreading through him, he never wanted her to let go. He'd won his pets heart, Barty will never touch her again.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
